<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight, we own the night by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116684">Tonight, we own the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Established Relationship, Hotels, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Touring, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se Yuya fosse stato completamente cieco, e non avesse già visto lo sguardo che era stato per tutta la sera sul viso del fidanzato, il modo in cui aveva sbattuto la porta della loro stanza d’albergo sarebbe stato sufficiente da solo a fargli capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonight, we own the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tonight, we own the night </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Se Yuya fosse stato completamente cieco, e non avesse già visto lo sguardo che era stato per tutta la sera sul viso del fidanzato, il modo in cui aveva sbattuto la porta della loro stanza d’albergo sarebbe stato sufficiente da solo a fargli capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava.</p><p>Per fortuna di Yuri, Yuya era un uomo davvero paziente.</p><p>Perciò attese che il più piccolo avesse indossato dei vestiti più comodi, che si fosse lavato i denti e fosse tornato in camera, sedendosi pesantemente sul letto e afferrando il cellulare, ignorando il fatto che ci fosse un altro essere umano lì con lui.</p><p>E lì ebbe inizio lo spettacolo.</p><p>“Yu?” lo chiamò Yuya, la voce già abbastanza condiscendente. “C’è qualcosa che non va in questa splendida serata?”</p><p>Davvero, avrebbe dovuto sapere che non era il caso di prendersi gioco di lui; ma dato che normalmente era sprovveduto, non avrebbe sprecato un’occasione in cui effettivamente sapeva cosa stesse succedendo.</p><p>“Non ci provare nemmeno, Yuya.” sibilò Chinen, senza nemmeno sollevare gli occhi dal telefono. “Lo sai cosa c’è che non va. Lasciami stare per stasera, ti prometto che domani andrà meglio. Non penso che ti lascerò per questo, non ti devi preoccupare di niente.” gli disse, cercando di suonare il più distaccato possibile.</p><p>Yuya ridacchiò, attento a non emettere un suono.</p><p>“Siamo al primo giorno del tour, Yuri.” gli fece notare con un ghigno. “Preferirei affrontarlo afesso invece di trascinarcelo fino alla fine.”</p><p>Chinen finalmente lasciò andare il cellulare per guardarlo, un’espressione indifferente in volto.</p><p>“Se sei così certo che si ripeterà, allora non chiedermi cos’ho che non va. Dato che sai esattamente di cosa stiamo parlando.”</p><p>Punto suo, sembrava. Ma Yuya se l’era aspettato.</p><p>“Okay, va bene.” si arrese con facilità. “Allora, dato che so cosa c’è che non va, lascia che te lo dica: la stai facendo peggio di quanto non sia in realtà. Capisco perché te la sia presa, ma ci avevi già visto durante le prove. E sai che è una cosa che mette a disagio anche me. Il fatto che lo detesti non mi fa guadagnare punti?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio in un’espressione ancora divertita.</p><p>Yuri si voltò a guardarlo, incrociando le gambe sul materasso, lo sguardo sul suo volto che già ficeva a Yuya che era lungi dal lasciar correre.</p><p>“Sei un bravo attore, Yuuyan.” gli disse, scuotendo la testa. “Ma nessuno è <em>così </em>bravo. Ok, forse eri a disagio all’inizio, ma stasera ti sei divertito. Non so se siano state le fan che urlavano, il modo in cui hanno reagito o se fosse Kei, ma ti è <em>piaciuto</em>.” disse, incrociando anche le braccia e ora aspettando la risposta di Yuya.</p><p>Secondo strike, pensò Takaki.</p><p>“Bene.” si arrese, scrollando le spalle. “E dunque mi sono divertito un po’. Qual è il problema? Per anni tutti quanti abbiamo fatto fanservice e ne siamo usciti puliti. Tu con Yamada, per esempio. Perché dovrei sentirmi in colpa per il fatto di essere parte del solo di Kei?” fece il broncio, sperando che un po’ di puerilità ammorbidisse il fidanzato.</p><p>Beh, ovviamente non fu così fortunato.</p><p>Yuri prese un respiro profondo, poi fece una smorfia.</p><p>“Non mi dà fastidio nel senso che pensi tu.” spiegò. “Voglio dire, non è solo che mi fidi di te, ma anche... guardiamo in faccia la realtà, credo che Kei preferirebbe tagliarsi entrambi i piedi piuttosto che toccarti sul serio.” ghignò leggermente; apparentemente, essere in grado di insultarlo lo faceva sentire un po’ meglio.</p><p>“Mi dovrei offendere?” chiese Yuya, poco impressionato. “Lo so questo. Io e Kei siamo amici, e anche io preferirei tagliarmi i piedi, nel caso in cui non lo sapessi già.” sospirò, esasperato. “Beh, sei non sei geloso di cosa si tratta?”</p><p>Yuri ci pensò per un po’, come se non riuscisse a esprimere il proprio pensiero.</p><p>“È tutta l’immagine.” disse alla fine. “Voglio dire, era davvero necessario avere delle catene? La tua camicia doveva davvero essere quasi completamente aperta? Dovevi davvero toccarlo in quel modo?” scrollò le spalle. “Sembra una scena tratta direttamente da un porno, Yuu. Perché non potevate fare una cosa semplice? Yuto balla il <em>tip tap</em>, per amor del cielo. Perché non potevate fare una cosa normale, come lui?”</p><p>Yuya lo ascoltò delirare per un po’, e una volta che ebbe finito ritenne sicuro scoppiare a ridere.</p><p>Era certo, a questo punto, che Yuri fosse solo lievemente irritato, e non furioso.</p><p>Non lo uccise, quindi doveva avere ragione.</p><p>“Innanzitutto, <em>nessuno</em> ha mai detto che né il tip tap né Yuto fossero normali.” gli fece notare. “E comunque, sai che i coreografi lavorano con quello che hanno. Voglio dire, hai visto il solo di Yamada? Vuoi davvero lamentarti di me e Kei?” chiese, ghignando.</p><p>Yuri schioccò la lingua, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>“È diverso in così tanti modi.” disse. “Prima di tutto, Ryosuke è una puttana. È bravo in quello quanto lo è Yuto col tip tap.” puntualizzò, facendo ridere il più grande. “Inoltre, Ryosuke tocca solo sé stesso. Non c’è davvero nessun danno, scommetto che Daiki non ne è altro che compiaciuto. Se l’è scelto lui così.” sputò le parole, esprimendo con chiarezza quanto folle pensava che fosse Arioka.</p><p>“Non so tu, e negherò di averlo mai detto, ma ho sempre pensato anche a Kei un po’ come una puttana, no? Quindi credo che vada bene anche per lui.” disse Yuya, ridacchiando leggermente.</p><p>Il sorriso di Yuri gli disse che aveva toccato il tasto giusto.</p><p>“<em>Esattamente</em>.” disse, vittorioso. “Quello è Kei. Davvero, non sei tu. Quindi non vedo perché non lo potessero accoppiare con Ryosuke, invece che fare di te la sua maledetta concubina.”</p><p>Yuya avrebbe riso della descrizione – perché, davvero, era indicata – ma qualcosa lo disturbò.</p><p>“Beh, è diventato piuttosto difficile accoppiarci in modo sicuro, no?” disse, scrollando le spalle. “Inoltre, cos’avrei dovuto fare? Ballarti intorno mentre riveli al mondo che in realtà sei alto 158 centimetri? Sarebbe stato...” fece una pausa, prima di dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito. Poi sospirò, abbassando gli occhi. “Voglio dire, so di non essere esattamente la persona giusta per una cosa del genere, ma comunque mi sono sentito...” arrossì, pesantemente. “Sexy, suppongo. In qualche modo.”</p><p>Yuri non disse niente per un po’, costringendo Yuya a guardarlo di nuovo.</p><p>Il sorriso sul suo volto era tenero, dolce; troppo perché il più grande lo scambiasse per condiscendente.</p><p>“Lo eri.” lo informò Yuri, scuotendo il capo come se non riuscisse a credere di doverlo rassicurare in merito. “In quest’occasione in particolare, Yuu, capisco la tua incredulità. Durante gli ultimi undici anni sei effettivamente riuscito a evitare che gli altri vedessero quanto sei sexy.” gli spiegò, ora più divertito. “E a me stava perfettamente bene in quel modo. Mi era sempre piaciuta l’idea di essere l’unico a conoscerti in quel modo.” la sua espressione divenne irritata. “Ora, ovviamente, lo sa tutto il Giappone, perché dovevi andare sul palco a palpeggiare il corpo di Kei come se dovessi sbatterlo contro una parete e scopartelo il momento in cui fosse finita la canzone.” sibilò, facendo una smorfia, come se l’idea lo nauseasse.</p><p>“Oh.” disse Yuya, dapprima confuso, poi raggiungendo vari stadi di comprensione finché l’immagine non fu chiara. “Quindi se non sei geloso di Kei, non volevi che ti ballassi intorno durante la tua canzone e non pensi che mi sia reso ridicolo...” si sporse in avanti, più vicino al suo viso. “Volevi che nessuno vedesse come sono in realtà quando voglio sbattere qualcuno contro una parete e scoparmelo?” lo stuzzicò, capendo immediatamente che, per una volta, aveva vinto la battaglia.</p><p>“Lascia perdere gli indefiniti. Sono l’unico che corrisponde alla descrizione.” gli disse Yuri tra i denti, chiaramente conscio della sconfitta. “E allora? È una cosa privata, non credi?” scosse la testa. “Per uno che ha appena fatto in quel modo con Kei sul palco, comunque, sei così incredibilmente puro. Yamada diventa in quel modo solo davanti alle fan, e Kei lo stesso. C’è un chiaro cammino da seguire, per tenere certe cose per sé, invece che portarle alla luce perché le vedano tutti. Tu, d’altro canto... beh. Diciamo solo che eri davvero credibile.” finì col dire, e ora fu il suo turno di mettere il broncio. Una cosa che Yuya trovava incredibilmente adorabile, nonostante le circostanze.</p><p>“Mi dispiace.” disse, chinando leggermente la testa per renderlo più significativo, a prescindere dalla nota di divertimento nella sua voce. “Mi dispiace di aver mostrato a tutto il pubblico una parte di me che solo a te è concesso vedere. Dopotutto, non devo essere un bravo attore.”</p><p>Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo e si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi sul letto e prendendo le mani del fidanzato tra le proprie, giocandoci distrattamente.</p><p>“Come ho detto... sei semplicemente troppo naturale. Sei andato con quello che conosci.” lo giustificò, scrollando le spalle.</p><p>“Con quello che conosco.” ripeté Yuya, pensieroso, sfuggendo alla presa del più piccolo sulle sue mani per portarle al suo viso, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. “Che saresti solo tu, giusto?”</p><p>Yuri sbuffò.</p><p>“Hai ancora entrambi i piedi, quindi suppongo che non sia Kei.” ribatté. “Lascia perdere, okay? Avevo qualcosa da dire e l’ho detta. Domani andrà meglio, come ti ho già detto.”</p><p>Yuya si morse il labbro inferiore, poi sorrise.</p><p>“Non saprei.” disse, suonando incredibilmente sicuro. “Forse non sono d’accordo con te. Forse ti immagini le cose.” prima che il più piccolo potesse rispondere, portò le mani al suo petto, accarezzandolo in un modo provocante che avrebbe dovuto essere familiare per Yuri.</p><p>Questi alzò un sopracciglio, realizzando quello che voleva dire.</p><p>“Oh, capisco. Quindi stai dicendo che non ho una chiara immagine di te che mi vuoi sbattere contro una parete?” ridacchiò, cosa per cui Yuya si sentì effettivamente sollevato. “Ma penso che dovrei. È successo così tante volte che ti potrei fare un quadro davvero preciso e lusinghiero. Se sapessi disegnare.” continuò, e il modo in cui il suo corpo reagì al tocco del più grande disse a Yuya che adesso era completamente a bordo.</p><p>Yuri fece un suono sorpreso, comunque, quando il più grande lo prese da sotto le cosce, coprendo la stanza a grandi passi per premerlo contro la parete accanto alla finestra.</p><p>Si assicurò che le tende fossero ben chiuse – perché per quanto avesse deciso di essere pubblico con la propria sessualità c’erano ancora dei limiti – e poi lanciò uno sguardo vittorioso al fidanzato.</p><p>“Yuu, io...” balbettò Yuri, sconcertato. “Abbiamo un letto perfettamente comodo. Ho usato l’immagine della parete solo perché era più appropriato in uno scenario di sesso post-concerto.” lo rimproverò, colpendogli una spalla.</p><p>Yuya ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>“Ma sai, voglio fare le cose per bene.” scherzò. “Credo di avere due espressioni distinte che comunicano sesso su un letto e sbatterti contro una parete.”</p><p>Yuri ghignò, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alle spalle del più grande e le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi per tenersi su dritto.</p><p>“Ancora non vedo nessuna delle due.” lo sfidò, gettando indietro la testa contro la parete quando Yuya decise di attaccargli il collo con la lingua, riuscendo a farlo tacere.</p><p>Ad un certo punto si erano dimenticati di Kei, della canzone, della coreografia e, praticamente, di tutto quello che accadeva nel modo fuori da quella stanza d’albergo.</p><p>Yuya si liberò rapidamente dei vestiti del più piccolo – il che fu una sfida, considerando la posizione attuale – e si affrettò a prepararlo, già più eccitato di quanto fosse piacevole.</p><p>“Sai, non che mi stia lamentando.” gli disse Yuri nel mentre, trattenendo il respiro di tanto in tanto quando Yuya colpì un punto particolarmente sensibile dentro di lui. “Ma quando ho parlato della parete, pensavo di più a una situazione del tipo io piegato contro il muro.” inclinò la testa e ghignò, malizioso. “Dubito che riusciresti a tenere su Kei così facilmente.”</p><p>Yuya fece una smorfia, pendendo un po’ di slancio.</p><p>“Dev’essere per questo che ho scelto di stare con una persona così esile, allora.” gli andò dietro, respirando a fondo mentre cercava di concentrarsi su quanto stava facendo. “E, per favore, smettila di parlare di Kei mentre ce l’ho così duro e sono così vicino all’essere dentro di te. Finirai col farmi fare le associazioni sbagliate.” lo implorò, riuscendo a farlo ridere nonostante l’eccitazione.</p><p>“Lungi da me volerti fare pensare a lui.” commentò Yuri, protendendosi in avanti il più possibile senza perdere l’equilibrio, dando un bacio intenso sulle labbra del fidanzato. “Quando vuoi, comunque. Non penso di poter sopportare molto più di questo.” gli chiese allora, e l’unica reazione di Yuya fu annuire freneticamente, sfilando le dita da dentro di lui e affrettandosi ad abbassarsi i pantaloni abbastanza da liberare la propria erezione, dolorosamente dura.</p><p>Spinse Yuri un po’ più in alto contro la parete per rendere l’angolo più comodo, e iniziò a spingersi dentro.</p><p>Era una sensazione così intensa, ogni singola volta. Sapeva di casa, era naturale. Sapeva d’amore, da morire, e il pensiero diede una sensazione piacevole a Yuya.</p><p>Si concentrò su Yuri, comunque, ignorando qualsiasi pensiero secondario; il più piccolo aveva serrato gli occhi, ma non c’era disagio sul suo viso; era una routine così rodata che Yuya sapeva di potersi cominciare a muovere senza causargli alcun dolore.</p><p>“Sei meraviglioso.” gli disse Yuri, la voce debole adesso, roca, abbastanza da fare venire voglia a Yuya di spingersi più forte dentro di lui. “Al diavolo tutto. Sei l’uomo più eccitante che conosca, sei bellissimo, sei...” fu improvvisamente interrotto da un gemito, e il più grande si affrettò a baciarlo, leccandogli lentamente le labbra, mordendole piano.</p><p>“Ssh.” mormorò contro la sua bocca, sorridendo. “Non vorrei che lo sentisse nessuno.” scherzò, mentre afferrava con più decisione sotto le sue cosce per tenerlo meglio in equilibrio, tirandosi quasi del tutto fuori prima di tornare ad affondare, il più forte possibile; c’erano state diversi accenni allo scoparlo contro la parete, del resto.</p><p>Yuri riuscì a rimanere in silenzio, almeno per quanto riguardava la formulazioni di parole complete.</p><p>Continuò a gemere ad alta voce, stringendo le braccia e le gambe così forte attorto a Yuya che il più grande pensò che avrebbe avuto problemi a rimuoverlo una volta finito tutto.</p><p>Continuò a muoversi dentro di lui per un tempo che parve infinito, sebbene realisticamente non dovessero essere più di pochi minuti.</p><p>Attento a non perdere l’equilibrio riuscì a liberare una mano, portandola all’erezione del più piccolo e cominciando a toccarlo velocemente, godendosi l’aumento dei gemiti di Yuri dritti nel suo orecchio.</p><p>“Yuu...” si lamentò, roteando i fianchi nella sua presa, suonando quasi disperato.</p><p>“Va tutto bene, piccolo. Lasciati andare.” fu tutto ciò che Yuya fu in grado di dirgli, lottando quanto lui per continuare a pensare con coerenza. Spinse dentro ancora una volta, assicurandosi che l’angolo fosse perfetto, e in quel modo il fidanzato venne, la testa che andò a colpire la parete mentre la gettava indietro e si svuotava fra i loro corpi.</p><p>“Ahi!” si lamentò, senza darsi tempo di riprendersi. Lo sguardo sul suo viso era impagabile, un misto di beatitudine e dolore.</p><p>O almeno, Yuya se ne sarebbe accorto se non avesse avuto pensieri più pressanti.</p><p>Attento a come si muoveva indietreggiò, rimanendo dentro il più piccolo, e si spostò per farlo stendere sul letto, sistemandosi comodamente fra le sue gambe.</p><p>“Basta con le pareti?” lo prese in giro Yuri, facendo una smorfia quando l’erezione del fidanzato dentro di lui si spostò.</p><p>“Basta pareti.” confermò Yuya. “Il letto è troppo comodo.” fu tutto ciò che disse, prima di tornare a muoversi, ora finalmente libero di farlo come voleva, libero dalla preoccupazione di non far cadere Yuri.</p><p>In quel modo, non gli ci volle molto per venire; si fermò dentro Yuri, emettendo un verso quasi animalesco, e così raggiunse l’orgasmo, sentendosi completamente soddisfatto e in pace col mondo.</p><p>Ansimando pesantemente, rimase fermo ancora qualche istante, prima di vedere il più piccolo fare un’altra smorfia; si sfilò da dentro di lui il più delicatamente possibile, stendendoglisi a fianco e, contro ogni aspettativa, scoppiando a ridere.</p><p>Yuri rotolò su un fianco, tenendosi la testa su una mano e lanciandogli un’occhiata confusa.</p><p>“Sono felice che trovi fare sesso con me così esilarante, Yuu.” gli disse, ma stava solo scherzando.</p><p>Anche Yuya si voltò, allungando una mano per passare un dito sul profilo del naso di Yuri.</p><p>“Per niente esilarante. Fidati.” disse, ancora ridacchiando. “Ma ci stavo ancora pensando, e credo che tu non abbia capito niente.”</p><p>Yuri fece un’espressione dubbiosa.</p><p>“Non mi fido molto delle tue epifanie durante il sesso, ma sentiamo.”</p><p>Yuya si leccò il labbro  inferiore, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>“Non si tratta di me.” cominciò a spiegare, cercando il più possibile di concentrarsi su quanto voleva esprimere. “Non ho mostrato niente di particolare sul palco stasera, perché non c’era niente da mostrare. Non ho nessun’espressione specifica, a meno che tu non sia con me.” sorrise. “Si tratta di te, Yu. E dato che non eri sul palco, non avevo niente da far vedere. Puoi stare sereno, è ancora qualcosa di riservato solo a te. Lo sarà sempre.”</p><p>Yuri ci pensò per un po’, poi annuì, convinto.</p><p>“Ti dico cosa posso fare in merito.” gli disse, estremamente serio. “Posso soprassedere sul sentimentalismo, perché quello che hai detto è effettivamente molto dolce.” ghignò. “Posso evitare di uccidere Kei-chan e tutti i nostri coreografi, insieme allo staff. Il che mi risparmierà un paio di ergastoli.” continuò, mentre Yuya ridacchiava. Poi Yuri sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “E poi posso dirti quanto sia grato del fatto di essere l’unico a vedere tutto questo.” accarezzò il viso di Yuya, tenero.</p><p>“E sarà sempre così. Non dimenticare.” rimarcò Yuya, orgoglioso.</p><p>“Sempre.” Yuri rise brevemente. “Dovremmo dire allo staff che è inutile lasciarti ballare in quel modo intorno a Kei. A quanto pare, non sei per niente sexy quando non ci sono io. Dovrebbero lavorare un po’ di più su queste accoppiate.” scherzò.</p><p>“O potremmo essere noiosi sul palco e mantenere quanto siamo sexy insieme per noi. Che te ne pare?”</p><p>Yuri sorrise, rotolando verso di lui per cercare rifugio tra le sue braccia.</p><p>“D’accordo, Takaki Yuya. Siamo veramente sexy insieme.” concordò. “E sarà il nostro piccolo segreto. Per sempre.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>